Tease
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Okay, moar TUp that I found on my computer and finished. It sucks though. I don't THINK it's 'M' worthy but I'm not sure :D So T...


**I don't own anything! So I lied about having TUp mind-block!**

* * *

Taz woke up to a pounding in her head and a ringing in her ears – something wasn't quite right. Scrunching her eyes tighter she tried to think about the night before, wasn't there a bar of some sort? She groaned, even thinking was too much for her head, and _what _was wrong? She couldn't put her finger on it; all she knew was that something was off about the way she had woken up.

"Shit." The profanity was as quiet as a breath but she recognized the voice immediately – a rough Southern drawl. And then she realised what was so different about the morning, she wasn't in her bed. She was in Up's, lying across his chest. His bare chest.

* * *

_She was drunk and usually when somebody was that drunk they had that little voice in the back of their mind, muffled by the vodka shots, telling them that their next move would not benefit them in any way. Unfortunately, more often than not, things block that little voice – like new-found confidence, plans that seem fool-proof at the time and that last beer that they probably could have gone without._

_The bar they were in was loud and crowded, each body limb seemed to fade into another – nobody quite knew where one person ended and the other began; unlike most of the haunts they usually found, this one had no dress code, orange girls walked past in barely-there pieces of material while the adolescents who had obviously snuck out for the night watched their every move._

* * *

There was a slight pause before Taz lifted her head and caught his eye – was he _blushing? _

And then she realised the reason why.

Screaming, she grabbed the discarded sheet that lay crumpled at their feet and covered herself up. The sheet was really quite see-through, though Up was glad she hadn't noticed and he allowed himself a quick glance before meeting her eyes again.

Whispering she managed, "Up, what happened last night?" He raised an eyebrow whilst fishing around blindly on the floor for _something _to cover himself up with.

Finally locating some boxers he shoved them on whilst saying, "I would have thought that was fairly obvious, _Tazzy._" She growled but moaned as the noise vibrated through her head.

"Don't call me that, _ese. _I don't remember anything." An emotion crossed Up's eyes that she couldn't quite recognize.

* * *

_When they'd first entered the neon nightclub, Taz had complained very loudly and rarely in English but as soon as February had managed to get a couple of drinks down her throat, Taz's complaints had quietened down and were replaced with a surprisingly good version of 'Man! I Feel Like A Woman'._

_But none of that mattered to her anymore; all that mattered was the grey-haired man, clutching a whiskey, leaning against the sticky bar. The little voice screamed at her, the only part of her that was still sober, telling her that she should stop, that she should turn around and grab the microphone again or go home. Just don't go and see Up. Not when she was in this state of mind. Still, with great difficulty, Taz put one foot in front of the other and wove through the mass of people that were bouncing in time to some Earth classic._

* * *

"So- um." Up coughed, awkward with the knowledge that Taz was more-or-less naked no more than a foot away from him, he shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

Taz, however, either seemed to be over the embarrassment or her hangover was so bad she couldn't think of anything else.

It proved to be the latter when she suddenly said, "I don't feel too good." Not even caring about Up seeing her, she ran to the bathroom, letting the sheet fall to the ground behind her.

* * *

"_Taz! Tazzy!" Yelled a drunken Krayonder with one arm around a very happy-looking Specs, "Come and dance with us!" He was jumping up and down with a beer in his free hand – his cap long forgotten on some bar stool._

"_Not now, _amigo._ I'm going to talk to, Up. He looks lonely." _Not for long_, her hazy mind added silently. _

_All the while, that tiny, irritating voice wouldn't shut up. _'Amigo'? Seriously? You can't talk to Up if you're calling _Krayonde_r amigo. Turn around. Stop. He still hasn't seen you, stop.

_She came to a halt in front of Up and smiled way too indulgently for the voice's liking. "You haven't danced all night, Up!" He smiled down at her, a lot more drunk than he was letting on. _

"_I wouldn't exactly call_ that_ dancing." He said, pointing to a young couple on the dance floor who most definitely were not dancing._

"_Come on_, idiota_. This is one of my favourite songs! And it's not nearly as bad as the _mierda _that has been playing tonight!"_

* * *

In any other situation, he would not have been allowed this close to her when they were in the state they were in but Taz was really in no position to complain as her head was shoved down the toilet. Up's hand created soothing rhythms on her back, moving up and down, tracing every bump in her spine. The other hand held back her raven hair as she emptied her stomach.

"U-Up…" He rubbed the small of her back reassuringly,

"Shh, shh, sweetie. It's okay. It's gonna be alright."

"I'm never drinking again." He chuckled softly as she heaved again.

* * *

_Taz didn't even give him time to think as she was pulling him by the hand to the very centre of the dance floor and, in a very un-Taz like manner, she threw her hands around his neck and moved closer than strictly necessary. But Up was drunk, probably drunker than Taz though he had a better time at hiding it, so he didn't question her actions and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her in as close as possible. The little voice in Taz's mind registered that Up's hands didn't really need to be that low._

_They swayed in time to the music and Up tried desperately not to concentrate on the way that Taz was moving her hips against his body – maybe he shouldn't have brought her too close…_

_He jumped when he felt her hot breath against his neck. Looking down he saw that Taz had leaned against him with her lips barely a centimetre away from his collar bone. Surely she was doing this on purpose. Surely she knew how bad she was teasing him._

* * *

20 minutes and one glass of water later found Taz and Up sitting on the bed in silence. They were still in a state of undress because Taz had burned up after being sick and Up was too worried to leave her. Finally feeling embarrassed Taz pulled the sheet around her tighter,

"_Lo siento._" She whispered, cheeks as red as tomatoes.

"For what?" He laughed, "For being ill?" He leaned back against the wall as he watched her at the foot of the bed.

"For, um, dropping the sheet and, um, last night." It was Up's turn to flood red as he stammered,

"O-Oh, don't worry, Taz. I-um, it's okay."

* * *

_With great difficulty, Up pulled Taz away from his body, revealing his red face, and practically dragged her out to the empty street. The cold air hit them like a knife but they didn't go inside – instead, Up leaned against the brick wall, taking deep breaths._

_Taz moved in close to him, looking up at his face as he stared at her with a pained expression._

"Que_?" _ _Instead of answering, Up pulled her even further down the street – towards the Starship base that was only about a minute's walk away from the club. It was why they had chosen it after all._

_When they finally reached Up's room, 5 minutes later, he glanced a look at her. She had a strange look in her eye, something he had never seen from her before, anticipation mixed with something…something like desire._

_She smiled at him in a way that really should be illegal and he lost what little control he had left. In a second, Taz' back was pushed against the cold door as her lips connected with Up's. Her hands went to his hair while he deepened the kiss and pushed himself closer to her._

_She groaned, just a tiny bit and allowed him to drag her away from the door and onto the bed._

* * *

"Do you remember anything about last night, Up?" Taz whispered, every noise sounding like an explosion.

Up averted his eyes, "Yeah, I- I didn't really forget anything."

Her eyes widened and then dropped to the bed, "Oh Dead-God – sorry."

"Hey don't be sorry. I had fun." He smirked as she hit him with a pillow and fell onto the bed beside him.

"At least tell me _you _came onto _me_." He laughed as he rolled onto his side to look at her,

"Sorry that was all you. I was innocently standing at the bar when you came and dragged me out on the dance floor and with the way your hips were moving against mine, can you really blame me?"

She was bright red but hit him in the chest at his teasing tone, "Well I obviously blocked it out because it was so mentally scarring. You probably remember it because it was the best night of your life."

He chuckled, "Mentally scarring, you say? Well that's not what you were saying last night, in fact, I think you were screaming so loud the bar heard you."

"Screaming for you to let me go."

"Oh really? Because I recall you begging for mercy."

She scoffed, "You must've heard wrong, _ese. _I don't beg."

He slowly rolled on top of her, testing his boundaries. When he saw she didn't protest, he propped himself up on his elbows, "Yeah? So screaming: 'Up, _please_, do it!' and 'Up, for Dead-God sake, _harder!_ _Please!_' Doesn't sound like begging to you?"

She ignored him and slowly slid her hands up his chest, "You have an unfair advantage, Up, I don't remember last night, I'm sure I had you begging a lot more than I did."

He hesitantly tugged the sheet loose and, surprisingly, she allowed it. "I didn't beg once. _I _was in control."

"Well, that's not fair at all now is it?" She whispered, moving her mouth millimetres away from his before she quickly spun them around. "Now we'll see how much you can beg." He groaned as she ground down on him and his hands went to her sides, she grabbed them and reprimanded him, "_I'm _in control, remember? You just stay still and let me do all the work."

He groaned and was about to speak before he caught his tongue. "I don't beg." He choked out before clenching his eyes shut while she moved lower down his body. She ripped off his boxers and as her hands reached him he let out a strangled cry. Smirking, she let him go and moved to lie down beside him as if nothing had happened. He stared at her in disbelief.

"I guess you're right, you don't beg."

"Taz," he moaned, very aware that she was openly staring, "You can't leave me like this."

"Hmm, why not?" She asked, pouting her lips innocently.

He reached out to grab her but she jumped off the bed, dancing out of his grip. Watching her run around his room completely naked did nothing for his situation and he threw his head back in surrender, "Taz, _please_."

She laughed and kneeled beside him on the bed, she leaned her head down really close to his mouth, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"_Please._" He hissed, hating he was no longer in control.

Her eyes widened innocently, "Oh! You want me to continue, why didn't you just say so?"

He growled, grabbed her and pinned her down on the bed while she laughed and captured his lips with her own. They didn't emerge from the room for the entire day.

* * *

**So, shit ending because I can't write smut but I couldn't think how else to end it so it sorta just.. stops. Yeah.**


End file.
